1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to containers, especially containers or bottles suitable for holding and dispensing liquids, generally through an attachable dispensing device that is manually operated, such as a trigger spray apparatus that dispenses a stream or atomized fluid.
2. Description of Prior Art
Containers (generally plastic) that are specifically designed to receive dispensing devices like an attachable trigger spray apparatus, come in various geometrical shapes and capacities. Such containers like Des. 315,671 and Des. 330,515 are designed so a human being can grasp the container and pump a trigger spray mechanism comfortably with one hand. These types of containers are convenient and effective for dispensing various liquids such as; house-hold cleaning products, industrial solutions, automotive products, pet products and agricultural products. However, at least 90% of the time when using these products the container must be rotated downwardly from the vertical position towards a horizontal plane or inverted so that the spray tip output nozzel of dispensing apparatus can be positioned respectively towards the consumer's target. In doing so, liquid contents shift accordingly within the container. As the liquid contents are reduced inside the container the straw of dispensing device becomes disengaged with liquid when the container is in this position. Therefore, the consumer must frequently re-prime the dispensing system by returning the container to the vertical position and repeatedly squeeze the trigger spray device to purge air out of the system, thus creating an inconvenience. This situation occurs usually when there is at least 30% of liquid still left in the container. Other attempts have been made to try and improve this field of art so that 100% of the product can be used. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,279,450, Container With Two Seperate Chambers and 5,518,150, Multi-Chambered Container Having A Tube Insertion Guide Wall have attempted to solve this problem but unfortunately, still have problems when used in the most popular and desired dispensing positions.
The applications for liquid products in containers of the type require the consumer to rotate subject container from a vertical position, downwardly, to approximately 90 degrees or even past a horizontal plane to directly engage consumers intended target. It therefore becomes advantageous that straw tip of trigger spray dispensing apparatus be positioned internally at the lowest point on container base, side nearest intended target, when container is in desired position.
The problem with U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,279,450 and 5,518,150 are; they both have undesireable seperate chambers that interrupt communication between liquid and dispensing suction tube within the container. As these containers are rotated downwardly towards desired dispensing position, with spray tip output nozzel directed towards target, the liquid leaves smaller chamber where suction tube is and pours back into larger chamber. This permits air back into suction tube thereby requiring dispensing system to be re-primed.
There remains a need for an effective container to dispense liquids in a horizontal or inverted position without having to re-prime the dispensing system. My present invention "Container With Integral Straw Guide" provides a solution to this problem and enables the consumer to use 100% of liquid contents in the most popular and desired dispensing positions, without having to re-prime the trigger spray apparatus.